


[Podfic] and your enemies closer

by greedy_dancer



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audio performance of girlguidejones's story. 

</p>
<p>Writer's summary: <i>Laurent is in need of company. He gets it from the most unlikely source.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] and your enemies closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and your enemies closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499612) by [girlguidejones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlguidejones/pseuds/girlguidejones). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 12min 



## Downloads 

(right click, save as) 

  * [MP3](http://bit.ly/1TWObaX) | **Size:** 11MB



## Streaming Audio

## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to podfic, and to Paraka for the hosting.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
